


[podfic] Wolf and I

by arkadyevna



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hannibal chases Will through the woods, Hannibal gives Will things, Hannibal invites Will to things, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Rough Sex, Season One Divergence, Will Figures It Out, now with additional commentary!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofWolf and Ibyt_pock.Will wonders what constitutes good prey, and answers his own question—a high risk, a good chase, a hard kill. Tangentially he asks, “What’s the longest something’s survived you?”Hannibal says, “Never through the night.”Or, Will encounters a creepy stray and discovers the truth about Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Wolf and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wolf and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062599) by [t_pock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_pock/pseuds/t_pock). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2019 for Kess. Look, we had a lot of fun with this one. Tried something a little different to my normal, and ended up finding a few things changed the way I read. Thanks, Kess - even when you don't know it, you're challenging and changing me. Enjoy, bro.

****

**Original:** [Wolf and I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062599/chapters/4483299) by t_pock. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Pairing:** Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter

****

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Music:** [Bær](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSMGpK5M2fE) by Hildur Guðnadóttir

**Length:** 05:54:15

**Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/57cos39xrmv3nul/%255BHNBL%255D_Wolf_and_I.mp3/file) : **132 MB**

**Chapter 1 MP3 Link:** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c0xsovzuna88aur/%255BHNBL%255D_w%2526i_01.mp3/file) : **38 MB**  
**Chapter 2 MP3 Link:** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pzulr7x82bi5lpd/%255BHNBL%255D_w%2526i_02.mp3/file) : **49 MB**  
**Chapter 3 MP3 Link:** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/imoaq40id3qn0s8/%255BHNBL%255D_w%2526i_03.mp3/file) : **44 MB**

**Podbook Link:** [ZIP file, right click + save as to download!](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0257.zip) : **74.2MB** -  


Recorded for [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess), for [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/itpe_mod?lang=en) 2019.

**NOW WITH BONUS COMMENTARY!!** : [follow the link to download!](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f82m32s6p4h0r8u/%5BCMTRY%5D_wolf_and_i.mp3/file) : **25.0MB (length: 01:11:48).**  



End file.
